Maybe one day
by Intoxic
Summary: The battle is over. Alec and Magnus are finally talking about their past and possible future. (Two- shots). A sequel "A second chance" has been added.
1. Maybe One Day

A/N: Since we got the spoiler from Cassie about Magnus forgiving Alec, something like that came to my mind. And because I'm lacking in ideas for a long-term story, I decided to write this.

Sumarry: The battle is over. Alec and Magnus are finally talking about their past and possible future. (One shot)

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Maybe one day**

He was sitting at the cold ground on the Hills of Alicante. It was almost night, when he left an old Penhallow house, leaving his siblings, to clear his head. It was only one day, after they buried their parents, Simon, Luke and many other Shadowhunters and downworlders. It was a big and memorable battle. Manny of them fell, but they succeed in the end. Jonathon Morgenstern was taken down, he was killed. They won, but they had to pay a big price.

"Are you ok?" Alec heard a quiet, melodic voice that he haven't heard in such a long time. He looked up, and saw the concerned look of no longer his warlock, Magnus Bane "Alec?"

He flinched at this name. He wasn't used to being called like that by him.

"Alec?"

"Say Alexander" he mused "You never called me Alec. Always Alexander, no matter how it pissed me off. Call me Alexander"

"Alexander…are you ok?" the warlock repeated himself. The younger man only shook his head. He wasn't ok, not in a one bit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked

"I saw you're going here, and I followed you. I was worried about you"

"There's nothing to be worry about" he stated "I'm fine"

"Alexander…" Bane's voice was softer. He sat down next to Alec on the cold ground "You don't have to lie to me. I can see you're not alright. I know you"

"No, you don't" he muttered

"What?"

"You don't know me at all" spoke Alec, looking at his old shoes "If you'd know me well, you'd know that I would never go with Camille's offer. I would never do something that could change you or hurt you. I love you too much to do it"

"Alex…" he started, but Lightwood had more to say.

"She only was telling me things about you. What you like, where you have been…the immortality…she popped that out of nowhere one time. And I admit that I thought about it, but I would never agree on her offer, even if I wouldn't have to kill Raphael" Magnus looked at him confused "She would give me the spell if I would kill Raphael. But I would never do this. Even if I don't really like him, I wouldn't kill him to get this spell" Alec stopped and took a deep breath "I know that I made a huge mistake…I shouldn't have talked to her. She was manipulative bitch who played me. But I did…I'm fully aware of my own stupidity…and I know that you hate me…"

"I don't hate you" Magnus interrupted firmly. "I could never hate you Alexander"

Alec smiled ghostly and continued his speech.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear this again, but… I am truly sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt you in any way"

"I know" Magnus mused

"But that doesn't change anything, right?" Alec dared to look into Magnus's cat eyes, which were now glossy.

"No" he only said, looking right in front of him into a dark sky.

"But still…I'm sorry"

There was a long silence between them. No one dared to spoke nor make any noise. They just sat there, on the Hills, under the big oak, looking up at the dark sky filled with stars. Alec's heart was aching, because he wanted nothing more than hold his beloved, or being held by him. He wanted to kiss those fully, pinky, soft lips. He wanted to press his cheek to Magnus's chest and listen to his heart like he used to. He just wanted to be with him. Because right now, when Magnus was so close, he was too far away from Alec.

"I miss you so much" spoke lightly Alec, still looking up at the stars.

"I miss you too" Magnus whispered, and Alec for the first time in a long time smiled for real. "I miss the way your eyes were shining when I stepped into the room"

"I miss it too" Alec closed his eyes, and moved his hand more to Magnus. And waited. He waited for his reaction. And finally after, what it seemed forever to Alec, Magnus placed his hand on Alec's hand interlocking their fingers.

"Almost like in old times, don't you think so darl…Alexander?" Alec looked at him slightly confused "Don't you remember our first evening on those hills? After the battle in Alicante?"

"I remember. I remember everything about us" the Shadowhunter spoke softly.

"Me too" Alec almost didn't hear Magnus's whisper.

"I remember how you held me in your strong arms, protecting me from my own fears and demons" Alec felt as Magnus stopped brushing his hand with his thumb, and he cursed himself in his head for bringing those memories. Clearly Magnus didn't want to remembering their past now.

"Those were good times" warlock only spoke.

"I meant it Alexander, you know" Magnus randomly said, sitting up and looking at Alec. "And I haven't said it just because you were dying in my arms. I meant it when I said that I forgive you"

"And I'm grateful for it" Alec also sit up, and looked at Magnus. He remembered like two days ago he almost threw himself on Abaddon, so the demon wouldn't kill Magnus. He remembered how the demon attacked him with his claws and how he fell onto Magnus's arms. He remembered the most amazing words of the warlock then.

_"Will you ever forgive me"_

_"I forgive you Alexander"_

"I know you meant them. But that still doesn't change anything between us, right? You don't want me back"

"It hurt me when you were going to her" Magnus started "She hurt me once too, so much. But you…you betrayed me in the most horrible way" He made a long pause and turned his back to Alec, getting his knees to his chest "No one ever hurt me like that"

"I know and I'm so sorry…but…but I wanted to get to know you better. To learn about your past…" Alec was now almost burning holes in Magnus's back "And you never wanted to talk to me about it. Whenever I asked you shushed me away…"

"That didn't get anything to your skull?" Magnus said sharply.

"Emm…I…" Alec stuttered

"Didn't that get to your thick skull that I don't want to talk about my past because it hurts!" he snapped and got up. He started to walk away, but he stopped after few steps. Alec only looked at him in a state of shock before he got up and almost ran up to him. The Shadowhunter placed his arms around Magnus's and kissed his neck.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, pressing warlock more to himself.

"Some of them hurts so badly…that I can't even think about them…and you wanted to get them to know…and it scared me and hurt too" Magnus's voice was shaky now "My past is dark Alec… and I don't want to pull you into it…I don't want you to get hurt like I am"

"I wish you could tell me this earlier" Alec spoke softly, rubbing Magnus's arms, not bother about the cold of a night "If you'd tell me that the memories are causing you pain…I would stop asking. I just wanted to know a bit more about you." This time it was Alec who made a pause "It hurt me too…that you don't trust me with your secrets…I trusted you with mine. I felt trivial to you…"

"You weren't trivial Alexander!" Magnus raised his voice and turned in Alec's arms, so now he was facing the boy. He put his middle finger under Alec's chin and lifted it forcing younger to look into his eyes. Oh, how he missed seeing those beautiful baby blues, that now were filling up with tears. Some of them rolled down Alec's cheeks. Magnus wiped them slowly with his thumb "You ar…were the most important person in my entire lifetime Alexander…you weren't trivial to me. Back then I would do anything for you"

"I would have done anything for you too. Still will do" Alec stated louder than usual.

"But you betrayed my trust. How I can be with you when I don't know if I can trust you?!"

"I will show you that you can trust me…" Alec said confident then lowered his voice "Just let me prove myself to you. That's all I'm asking right now. To not give up on me completely in your life"

Magnus was silent for a long time, he was staring into Alec's eyes, and he could see his sincerity and love. Something what the warlock have missed for those five months. Finally he nodded.

"I'll do everything for you to trust me again. I swear on the Angel, Mags"

"It's getting late. We should get back to Penhallows house. Your siblings probably worry about you Alexander." he said silently.

They were walking in a silence. Thinking about their today's conversation, and about promises they made to one another and to themselves. Alec was thinking how he could prove his loyalty and gained Magnus's trust once again. And Magnus was thinking if it's safe for him to give another shot to Alec. When they finally were outside the mansion, and Alec was about to go in, the Shadowhunter turned to look at the warlock.

"Magnus?" the said man looked in a lovingly way on the blue eyed boy. "Will you ever give me the second chance?"

Those words shocked Magnus, because he really couldn't answer them. He didn't know if he'll give Alec a second chance. He didn't know if they will have time for it. He didn't know if he would be able to trust Alec again, no matter how much he loved him.

The warlock came closer to younger boy and placed a ghost kiss on his lips. He could taste the sweetness on Alec's lips. Something what he was missing on daily basis. He caressed his cheek softly and whispered to him.

"Maybe one day"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	2. A second chance

**A/N: So, here it is...A sequel to "Maybe one day". I hope you will like it. **

**I'm dedicating it to Blue Daisiess, who inspired a small part of the chapter. To Kokosz, who helped me decide to post it. To Satyana, who: 'I broke a heart somehow' with Maybe One Day. To Mrs Hatake Itachi who wanted a good second-part. And to JCarolineK1, who simply wanted this "One day".**

**I hope you will like it. **

**Enjoy reading.**

**Re-edited. Thank you Farah for the suggestion!**

* * *

**A second chance**

"Red rose with glitter?" asked a middle-aged woman with lightly-brown hair, and she smiled at Alec.

"Yes please"

He came here, to the flower-shop, every day for the past four months. There was a huge amount of money that he left here already. But all of it was worth it. He was granted with every smile on Magnus's face when he was giving him a rose. With every spark in his beautiful golden-green cat-eyes, whenever he spotted the glitter on the petals. Yes. It was worth it.

It wasn't that Alec was seeing Magnus every day. No. But sometimes when Magnus has to worked or Alec had to go on a hunt he left the rose by Magnus's door without any note. The warlock knew from who he was receiving the flower. Sometimes they went on lunch, sometimes they just walked in park. Sometimes they sat on the bench and looked at the East River, holding hands. Some people were looking with disgust at them, but Alec didn't give a damn over it. He was too happy that Magnus agreed on those meetings. That Magnus agreed to 'TRY' rebuild their relationship.

They've been talking for hours about everything and nothing. But still there was many things that they needed to discuss. But Alec wasn't the one to accelerated things. He didn't want to scare Magnus off. He knew that it was a hard job for Magnus to trust him once again. And he appreciated every word of Magnus's past that warlock shared with him.

"You know, you never bought me flowers before" Magnus said once when they walked through Central Park, at this lovely day. The sun was up, warm air was caressing their cheeks. People in park were laughing. The day was just so perfect. Perfect for him, because he was here with Magnus.

"I know. But I decided to change it. You deserve every beautiful flower on the world" Magnus smiled sweetly to him and brushed his hand

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Magnus"

"I wonder for how long you're gonna buy me flowers" he mused when they sat down at one of the benches.

"Always. Every day, till my last breath"

"Then I better invest in more vases" both of them started to laugh. Alec was first to stop, and he just admired Magnus. When warlock was laughing it was like the world has stopped for Alec. Like nothing more was important than Magnus Bane in that moment.

"Why you're looking like that at me?" he asked casually

"Because you're the most beautiful man on the world" Alec's voice was dreamy. He wasn't afraid to confirm his feelings anymore. He was more confident of himself. That's what Magnus taught him.

"No I'm not" Bane said quietly. "I have demon's eyes"

"They aren't demon's eyes. They're yours. And I love them very much" he assured the warlock. Magnus always was conscious about his eyes. Alec knew that they reminded him of his demonic father. "They are marvelous, like you"

"Oh Alexander…you're making me blush" Magnus moved closer to Alec and put his head on his shoulder.

"Now you know how I feel around you all the time"

"You're the first one who likes my eyes" Magnus said out of nowhere. Alec placed his hand on the top of Magnus's and waited for his move. The warlock soon interlocked their fingers. "All of them hated my eyes, they said that they make me look like my father, evil"

"They were fools. You're not evil. So what if your father is a demon, I really don't care about it" Alec said firmly "Besides it's not like every son is like his father. I'm not like Robert was"

The memories of Alec's father came to his mind, but he shrugged them off quickly. He couldn't let himself being sad again. He was coping really good with his parents being dead. He couldn't get into that numb-mode again. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, like he was sensing that the younger boy was thinking about his father.

"I hope that I'm not like Lucifer either"

Magnus finally told Alec who his father is. And to be all honest he expected Alec to run off like crazy in that very moment. But Alec was far from doing it. He put his middle finger under Magnus's cheek and lifted his head so he could look into warlock's eyes. The blue eyes were filled with nothing more than love and adoration. Magnus knew that Alec loved him no matter what. Good god, he loved the boy too, too much. Sometimes he wondered if he ever loved anyone before Alec, loved for real.

"You're not like Lucifer"

For those words he loved the boy. He accepted that Magnus is the devil's son, that he's coming right from the hell.

Day by day, Magnus Bane was more and more willing to give Alexander a second chance. He saw how the boy was trying to do everything for Magnus to trust him again. And the warlock started to do it. With baby steps of course. It wasn't that it's only Alec's fault that their relationship crumbled. He was a part to blame too. He should have told more about himself. Even if his memories hurt badly. But Magnus loved too much Alec, to burden him with his dark shadows of the past. He never wanted to hurt him.

"Hey where are you?" Alec asked looking in a concern at Magnus.

"Just thinking, about what you said to me there in Alicante" the boy looked at him slightly confused "About that you wanted to learn about my past"

"I know that…"

"It hurts like hell…but you were right" Magnus interrupted him "Most of them I don't want to remember, but I can't help on it. They are part of me…and if we want this" he pointed at himself and Alec "to work out this time…it's about time for you to meet the real me" Alec only nodded. Magnus got up and pulled Alec with him.

Twenty minutes later they were in Magnus's apartment. Both of them sat down on the couch. Warlock brought his knees to his chest and began his speech.

"Whenever I fell in love…I ended up hurt. And not because people were dying on me…but because at some point they were calling me a demon…or they were using me" Alec placed his hand on Magnus's knee "Camille used me too. I loved her then, so much…she was the first one that I told all about myself…well most of things about me…anyway…she was so fiercely, so brave, so tough woman…and that's why I fell in love with her. Back then I would have done anything for her…and I did…what she asked me, I did it. I cursed few people for her…but I was under her charm you might say…but I didn't know that she was cheating me on. She betrayed me in every meaning. I trusted her…and…" the warlock wiped away a single tear that rolled down his cheek. Memories about Camille Belcourt still were bringing him some pain. "And I was afraid to trust someone else…I was afraid of being hurt once again"

"I'm so sorry…but I'm not like her! I'd never cheat on you…" Alec said moving closer to Magnus "I know I betrayed your trust in me by going to her…but she knew…she understood me perfectly…because she loved you one time too" Magnus said nothing to that "And I know that it's hard for you to trust people…but I'm asking you to try to trust me again…I won't betray you anymore. I want you to trust me, the way I'm trusting you…with my life"

The tears in Magnus's eyes were building up, just like in Alec's. The warlock threw his arms around the younger boy and nuzzled his face in the crook of boy's neck.

"I'm scared" he admitted "I'm scared that I lose you, that when you'll learn everything about me, you're gonna leave me…I'm just scared…"

Alec was slightly afraid. He never saw this vulnerable side of his lover. But he was glad that Magnus trusted him with his fears.

"I'm scared too" he murmured into Magnus's hair. "I'm scared that I'll do something and it'll hurt you because I don't know if something like that haven't hurt you before. I need to know things about you, and you need to know things about me…I don't want to hurt you in any way anymore…I love you"

The warlock looked up into watered blue eyes. Slowly he caressed the younger's cheek and placed his lips over boy's one. The kiss wasn't fiercely or fast. No. It was slow, passionate, sweet kiss full of love. Both of them missed those kind of affection. Both of them missed their love.

"Aku cinta kamu" Magnus whispered to Alec when he pulled away from him. "Bagiku hanya kamu satu-satunya"

"What does it mean?" Alec asked unsurely, clearly remembering the last time when Magnus used 'aku cinta kamu' towards him. He just hoped that this time it meant something good for him.

"I love you. You're my one and only"

"I love you too. Always and forever"

There was a comfortable silence between them. Magnus laid in Alec's strong arms. He missed that a lot. He remembered every night that they spend like that. He smiled genuine on the thought that he wants that again.

"I have to go" Alec said, brushing Magnus's arm. "Izzy and Jace are alone in the Institute"

"I'll walk you to the door"

Magnus was watching as Alec put his boots back on. Then his jacket, and when he was ready, he turned to the warlock once again. He smiled at him and longingly kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll wait for the day that you'll give me a second chance. Even if it'll take forever"

Alec was almost walking out of the apartment, when suddenly Magnus grabbed him by his elbow and stopped him. The Shadowhunter looked at him slightly confused, when the warlock crushed his lips over the blue eyed boy. It was surprising, because Magnus haven't had done it in a long time. Alec's heart was beating faster, when Magnus pressed him more to his chest. Warlock's heart was beating as fast as the boy's. when they pulled away Alec saw that Magnus's eyes were filled with sparkles just like the day that he confessed his love for warlock for the first time. They stood chest to chest, Alec was waiting for Magnus's words.

"You…You…" warlock stuttered "You don't have to wait forever"

"Does it mean…" Magnus nodded "You're giving me a second chance?"

"Yes" he finally whispered.

They stood in the embrace for a while longer, until Isabelle called for Alec's assistance. When they finally separated, Alec asked Magnus on a real-second-first date, and the warlock agreed happily. He wanted this relationship to work out again. He wanted to finally be happy. He knew that it will take a while till he'll fully trust Alexander Lightwood once again. But he was willing to work on this. He was truly willing to give his love a second chance.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Was it good that Magnus finally decided to give Alec a second chance?

Lots of love

Intoxic


End file.
